Creepypasta Wiki:Deletion Appeal
Archive 1 If your page has been deleted, leave a message on this page with your reason as to why it should be undeleted. And please, please, PLEASE sign your posts, either with four tildes (~~~~) or the Signature button. Reupload mistake Hi, I'm pretty new to the creepypasta wikia dn i was wondering if I wanted to add a case to the Deletion Appeal, it would just be "edit" then add the message, or am I wrong? As my story "Gears of WTF?" wasn't finished at the time I uploaded ot. Then it got removed, due to it being idle as I was finishing it off. Then when I finished it, I went to upload it. Banned for a day. I didn't know at the time as I might of overlooked the don't reupload rule. IDunnoAtal (talk) 20:56, May 19, 2013 (UTC)IDunnoAtal I have no actual clue as to why my story "Summit" was deleted So I just posted my most recent pasta, and I'm actually quite proud of it. Why was it deleted? Raquaable (talk) 00:03, May 9, 2013 (UTC)Raquaable I Think My Story Is Good Enough To Stay My page That One Day ''was deleted because it didn't match quality standards. I belive that my story is good enough to stay because it gives you the feel of parania, that something is out there, and wants to get you. It is about something obviously not human, disguised as a human, waiting to take another victom. I don't know how this is not parania. Someone you know may turn on you any second, doesn't that scare you. The friend you thought you could trust, your parents, even your teacher keeping you after school, any of them can kill you, the second you look away. If that isn't ''true parania ''then what is? Please bring my page back, I belive it's good enough to stay, because it's not the worst i've read, and it makes you paranoid, even just a little. Any changes I can make to keep it, please let me know. May 4, 9:37, 2013, Spartansperos (talk) 13:37, May 4, 2013 (UTC)Spartansperos Story too much like Jeff the Killer? This is Jeffrey21998, just so we're clear xD. My page "Stress Relief" was deleted and the only reason was because it said "Follows Jeff formula" which I can kinda see with slight comparisons, but I still think they're very different. My character is crazy and killed her brother out of stress and because of shcizophrenia. Jeff is crazy and killed his brother because he got into fights with some kids and got mentally and physically deformed. I showed my other friends (Who also read creepypastas) and they never told me once that it reminded them of Jeff. I would be willing to change the story a bit, like I could change the brother to a sister, but other than that I don't think it should have been deleted. I still thought my story was pretty origina with the mindf*ck that it was :P. My character never fought anyone other than herself and the forest and family being rich stuff seemed to differ from the Jeff the killer pasta in my opinion. I also am I aware I had a few formatting errors that I'm willing to fix. Yet if my character is like Jeff for being crazy, then I honestly think that saying that all crazy people are like Jeff. Jeff kills because, well he can. My character kills because she killed her brother and never remembers it. Jeff has a catchprase, and when my character is near you hear children laughing. So please reconsider reloading my pasta because I thought it was pretty legit. Thank you for your time! :D Jeffrey21998 (talk) 14:42, April 12, 2013 (UTC) :It did indeed follow the Jeff the Killer formula. It doesn't matter that the details and proper nouns are different, it is still clearly ''Jeff-inspired. For more info on what the criteria for "too Jeff-like" are, see . :If you want to post your pasta anywhere, I suggest you post it on under the Jeff-Inspired category. LOLSKELETONS Talk • 21:54, April 12, 2013 (UTC) Category:Meta Category:Site administration Category:Site maintenance